Everybody Needs A Kitten
by kwiluvu
Summary: Sebastian's niece, Chaton, is dropped off at the Phantomhive mansion by his sister-in-law, Medusa Spears-Michaelis, in the hopes that he alone can cure her of her bad habits- such as having an angel for a best friend. Hell ensues: A broken engagement, a harem, and a whole heck of a lot of gay guys. Rating may change. (Probably not.)
1. Prologue

_ "Don't you get it?!" She hissed. "I'm tired of being left alone!" She finished her sentence screaming and tears spilled onto pale, pale cheeks out of two-toned green eyes with bright red, haunting swirls. Electricity crackled around the young girl; she could have been no more than 11. "I won't be your friend, because I don't want to risk you leaving me like everybody ELSE!" Wind began screaming through the air, whipping the girl's hair around her face. Unbeknownst to her, her feet were beginning to lift off the ground. "My mother never wanted me, and neither did the angels that took me in! They thought I couldn't hear them," she said, disgusted, as her beautiful face contorted into a dark grimace filled with contempt. "But they were so loud, those fair whispers that floated through the air, always finding my ears somehow. 'She's not like us.' 'A disgrace, that's all she is.' 'A filthy hybrid.' 'She doesn't belong anywhere, so why did it fall on US to take her in?' Honestly." The girl laughed harshly, and the boy she had been talking to stood up in one fluid moment, beginning to lope slowly over to her. "Who do they think they are? _

_ "You see, that's why I killed her." The 11-year-old gestured to the gruesome scene about ten feet away: An angel on her stomach, head twisted clean off and haphazardly thrown next to the corpse, blood pooling between the crevices in the cobblestones and spilled all over, painting them a bright, shocking red. "She was the worst, never talking to me and turning up her nose whenever I would pass. She was no better as a guy, either, constantly laughing at me. They had to go." The small girl shrugged, now some 5 feet off the ground._

_ "Of course," the boy replied, taking a hand out of his pocket to grab the girl's, who had not realized how close he had become. "But, you see, I'm different," he countered her argument, lacing their fingers together and tugging gently so that the girl would float down. She looked at him with distrust in her eyes._

_ "How do you expect me to trust you're any different than them when you wear the same wings on your back?" The girl questioned mockingly, feet touching the ground. The boy smiled and in a motion the girl couldn't comprehend he had pulled her to him so he could whisper in her ear._

_ "Well, you see," the boy murmured, and his clear, beautiful voice sent chills down the girl's spine, "I'm more than just an angel- I'm the Angel of Demons." The girl stepped back, her hand still in his. She withdrew and then stuck it back out for a handshake._

_ "I'm Chaton Spears-Michaelis." The boy smiled and his larger hand enveloped the girl's._

_ "Nice to meet you, Chaton. I'm Griffe Landers-Blanc."_


	2. Ciel Is Ciel, Not Alois

"Don't try to fight us, Alois Trancy!" Two men each grabbed one of the unsuspecting boy's arms.  
"You think I'm Alois?" Said person asked defiantly, looking at the man on his right. "Get it straight! He's right-" The boy turned, looking shocked to see Alois gone.  
"Take him in," A third, blonde man told the other two turning away.  
"Let me go this instant! Who are you people?!" The boy's eye widened a bit as he looked upon the maid with purple hair that had just arrived with a large, burly beard-and-mustached man. "You're from the Trancy Estate..."  
"You're quite sure?" The man asked the maid, entirely ignoring the blue-haired, blue-eyed boy who was being restrained by two older men.  
"Yes. This is my master. Alois, Earl Trancy." The boy's one eye that was showing widened even more, and his mouth opened in an outraged protest.  
"What?!"  
"He appears extremely confused..." The man commented, looking at the boy.  
"My lord was repeatedly abused by his late father," the maid replied, looking away. Ciel's eye yet again widened. The maid peered back him, looking wistful. "I'm sorry to say that it affected his mind. He hates the mark carved into his eye by the previous-"  
"I'm sorry to say that YOUR mind is the one that's been affected, Hannah Anafeloz. Or, should I say-" the newcomer's mouth curled up in the corners in a ridiculously bubbly grin. "Auntie?"  
"Who are you?!" The burly man demanded, whirling to look to the entrance of the alley where a girl no older than Ciel had just appeared, also with purple hair, although hers was bright, almost electric, much more astonishing compared to Hannah's. "You shouldn't be here; this is a private encounter!"  
"Then why are you having it on the side of the road in an ally?" The girl asked, cocking her head innocently and putting a finger to the side of her face. "Surely you could find a place better suited?"  
"Well- Well, that is-" The white-haired, burly man sputtered. The girl giggled and pranced over to the maid, grasping the maid's hand in her's just a little too hard for it to be considered friendly, not that anyone other than the two noticed.  
"Just as I thought!" She exclaimed, letting go of Hannah's hand and looking to the tall, white-haired man before her.  
"I heard the name Alois and simply just had to come find him! But, alas..." The girl looked over to Ciel, disappointed. "This isn't him; it's merely Ciel Phantomhive."  
"'Merely'?!" Ciel demanded, once against struggling against his captors. "I am not 'merely'!" The girl stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Of course, Earl Phantomhive, my apologies."  
"Wh- What?! This is Alois Trancy, not this Ciel Phantomhive or whoever the bloody hell you're talking about!" The blonde man exploded at her, looking angry and red-faced. "You're just a child; what do you know?! And a simple girl at that." The man looked smug, expecting to have made the girl falter, but she did no such thing. The girl did, however, step forward quietly to the man and look up at him straight in the face. Seen only by him, her eyes, normally two-toned green with red swirls flashed a dangerous, vibrant pink, her pupils turning to cat slits.  
"I am anything but a simple female child." The blonde man yelped in terror and jumped back.  
"L- Let the boy go," the blonde told Ciel's captors gruffly, looking away shame-faced. "We've made a mistake; We're all leaving." He brushed past the girl and the other three men followed him confusedly.  
"Now, Auntie-" The girl turned around to find that the maid was no longer there. "Dammit. Ah, well, I can take care of her later." The bright girl turned back to Ciel, smiling still. Surprisingly, the smile she had worn the whole time reached her eyes, as it did now.  
"Who exactly are you?" Ciel asked of the girl, getting the bizarre feeling he could trust her, something very uncharacteristic of him that he discovered left him feeling a bit unsettled, but not uneasy, which should have made him wary yet did not. The girl, in reply to his question, only grinned wider if that were possible, and bowed to him with one arm across her chest and the other behind her back in a flourish, although she kept eye contact with him the entire time, her grin growing more mischievous.  
"Chaton Spears-Michealis, at your service." Ciel raised his eyebrow at the girl, who dissolved in a fit of giggles and stood up, only to double over with her fit of merriment. When she finally ceased, gasping for breath, Ciel spoke.  
"As in... Sebastian Michaelis I presume."  
"Of course!" Chaton trilled, flashing Ciel another grin. "I'm his niece."  
"That explains why I can sense a demon nearby..." Ciel paused for a moment, then questioned: "Why is your essence so muted? As if something is trying to smother it, and something entirely different is attempting to smother that as well."  
"Haven't you bothered looking at my eyes?" She said, sounding almost disappointed. At this point Ciel did, and Chaton saw him attempt to mask his surprise. "Yes, yes, nothing to fuss about; I'm a hybrid. A reaper-demon. Actually, I really don't know WHAT I'm called, as I'm the only one of me..." She suddenly flashed another brilliant smile.  
"How is something like this even possible?" Ciel asked incredulously, and Chaton chuckled.  
"Well, you see, when a man and a woman love each other very mu-"  
"That's not what I meant," Ciel snapped, the barest ghost of a light blush on his cheeks. Chaton only smiled at him.  
"Let's go get Sebby, shall we? I'm sure SHE'S waiting at the estate..."  
"She?" Ciel asked, then realized he was getting side-tracked. "Hold on. Never mind. What I really want to know is what's trying to smother both the reaper AND demon within you, Miss Michaelis." Chaton giggled.  
"Just Chaton, please. And, well, that's somewhat difficult to explain, Earl Phantomhive. It is, simply..." Chaton looked distant for a moment but bounced back after nothing less than two seconds, grinning manically and joyfully. "It is simply my hate of everything."


End file.
